leagueofextraordinarygentlemenrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Savannah Police Headquarters
Savannah Police Headquarters (Rosette Original World) After an embarrassing faux pas in the bullpen, Rosette needs a big case to occupy her mind. But when Captain Adwalker asks her to reopen a cold case and catch the man who victizimed his son, she may have gotten more than she wished for. ''Terrian ''- The Savannah Police Headquarters is like most of police stations across the country. Its floors are dirty, the coffee pot always smells like it's burning, and long streams of curses can be heard from the interview rooms. In the SVU bullpen, there are five terminals in a sunken room and up a flight of three stairs is Captain Adwalker's office. The station is set in East Savannah, in the modern district. '' People of Interest'': Rosette Trevalli '- The oldest of five sisters, Rosette knows how to take charge. She's cool, compent, and collected under fire. She stands up for the law and for the people she protects. Rosette is the only female detective in Savannah's SVU which means it feels like she's on call 24/7 some times but in her heart, she'd never change it for the world. She's a passionate, smart, creative woman and no matter what, she's got your back. '''Ricky Sierra '- The son of a convicted criminal, Ricky Sierra has proved that the apple does indeed fall far from the tree. After the tramatic suicide of his best friend while still in high school, Ricky worked his way through college to shake off a bad reputation and open Resurrección, a shelter for abused young men. But the past isn't easily shed, especially when an entire town never lets you forget it... '''Captain Adwalker - Captain Theodore Adwalker is a stern man who runs a tight ship. He's a vetern police officer, a Marine in a former life. Originally, he worked in Vice before transferring to the SVU after his son's death and has steadly climbed the ladder to captain. He's very closed off and doesn't speak of his private life at work. Van Adwalker - Fresh out of Reedsville prison when his murder charge is overturned, Van Adwalker is young man with a heavy chip on his shoulder. He's resentful of his father reopening the case and still mourning the early death of his lover. The large and ornate 13 1/2 tattoo ("Twelve jurors, one judges, half a chance..) on his neck and cheek give anyone who wonders the wordless expression of his world view. But he's the only who saw up close the man who kidnapped his brother. Could there be something hidden in his memory that just might break the case? Jesse '''- Jesse is Ricky's partner and an accomplished ballet dancer as well as stage actor. He has Broadway and Hollywood dreams, hoping each gig will be his big break. Savannah isn't enough to hold him; is his attraction to Ricky? '' Places of Interest'': The Bullpen''' - If you are looking to find any of the Savannah SVU detectives, they are here. There are five on the squad and each has his (or her) own little quirks. The men might enjoy razzing Rosette but they respect and admire her. Though anyone of this 'band of brothers' would go to bat for Rosette, they know if they ever tried, she'd probably kick their butt. The Lucky Clover - Keep the streets of Savannah clean is thirsty work! Stop in at The Lucky Clover for a pint and an authentic Irish Pub experience after a long shift. It's the local cop hangout and everyone with a badge will be there sooner or later. If you need info on a crime or a crook, someone here's got the lowdown. If you just need a little liquid pick-me-up, The Lucky Clover's got that too. Resurrección '''- The shelter Ricky has built stands in an undisclosed location in Savannah. The only ones who know the location are those who would rather not. Though Ricky prides himself on making sure Resurrección provides only the best services, it is his deepest hope that someday they won't be needed any longer. '''Reedsville Prison - In Reedsville Prision, the elder Ricky Sierra is serving out his term for the assault of thirteen women. Information is money in the penal system and trade is alway fair game. Just remember, at this maximum security prison, you have to leave your weapons behind... Common Enemies: Additional Worlds featuring Rosette: Boarders Atomic James Category:Worlds